<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sweetest Life by TheWitchAndTheCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108766">The Sweetest Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchAndTheCat/pseuds/TheWitchAndTheCat'>TheWitchAndTheCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AtsuHina, AtsuHina Week 2021, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Just Add Kittens, M/M, MSBY, Osakita mentioned, Post-Time Skip, atsuhinaweek2021, they are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchAndTheCat/pseuds/TheWitchAndTheCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyo Hinata and Atsumu Miya finally managed to live together after having spent three years apart, far from each other, again Brazil and Japan. But now they are happily enjoying life under the same roof, revelling in spoiling and surprising one another, playing again in the same team and being the very definition of love-struck volleyball-dork couple. However, they just didn’t expect a new addition to their daily routine.<br/>One evening, coming back from training, they found a kitten abandoned in a box and they decided at once to adopt him. And so, welcome to their new life, the sweet, ordinary life of two volleyball star players, with the addition of Mikan, a fluffy red tabby cat, giving Atsumu and Shouyo an extra touch of magic to their days already filled with love, volleyball, stolen puddings, silly arguments none could keep going for more than five minutes, games to win and homemade meals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sweetest Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Life couldn’t be any sweeter and any better, both Atsumu and Shouyo knew it very well. But they just didn’t expect to get an extra addition to their daily routine filled with love, volleyball, stolen puddings, stretched t-shirts, silly argument none of them could keep going on for more than five minutes, games to win, double dates with friends, and homemade meals.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Practice had been very tough but damn satisfying, and they had managed to finalize a new attack, his favourite spiker able to pull off such an insane and unbelievable quick right at edge of the net, at the limit of what was admitted. Bokkun then of course had to get fired up, wanting as well to show off, and went on and on with spikes, so long that at one point they almost got kicked out of the MSBY training facility. Their coach and manager threatened to keep them all benched if they wouldn’t get their ass at home and, alright, considering that losing two of the most effective spikers and the only amazing setter wasn’t an option, they decided to cooperate.</p><p>It was late winter, spring days almost around the corner, the evenings were still quite chilly, yet Atsumu and Shouyo decided to walk back home, holding hands, enjoying the feeling that soon enough the sakura trees would be in full blossom.</p><p>They had planned to go see it together with Bokuto and Akaashi, as their teammate insisted no little on the matter, saying it was a great occasion to have fun together, make his boyfriend super happy and taking the chance to eat something delicious under those beautiful trees; food of course triggered another idea in the chaotic owl’s mind, and that led to pestering the new MSBY captain to invite his twin brother so he could bring over his extremely yummy onigiri. Again, of course, to please his amazing Akaashi, and yah, his own bottomless stomach.</p><p>In a few words, the little and private event Atsumu wanted to cherish just with his Shouyo after having spent more than three years apart, when his boyfriend played for Asas Sao Paulo, turned out in a sort of circus and triple date, with his twin brother to boot it. Yah, because obviously ‘Samu was not going to come without bringing along Kita. Oh well, whatever. Shouyo liked the idea very much and that was all it mattered. He was about to label his twin as freaking whipped, but Atsumu decided to shut his trap, considering the same applied to him.</p><p>“I’m not sure how Meian managed to keep all of you odd balls under control,” he mumbled as he recalled a couple of episodes during training. Bokkun was a handful at times, Omi-Omi a dry pain in the ass with tons of quirks, Inunaki a sassy enabler and Thomas a good guy completed wrapped around the libero’s fingers. Thank God Shouyo was always reasonable and supportive, even if he as well was quite the chaotic and super energetic subject, never tired for extra training. He massaged his forehead and signed, as leading Inarizaki had been nothing compared to this; he loved it, of course, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to complain about those pains in the ass he had for teammates.</p><p>“You’re doing a great job, Atsumu. You’re an amazing captain,” Hinata replied while he bit into a warm and rather big meat bun. Some old habits were very hard to die, and the Black Jackals setter chuckled at seeing his boyfriend eating with full and chubby cheeks, reminding him of a chipmunk. He was so famished that he didn’t manage to swallow down the bite before having his teeth sinking in for more. “And your last joke was so funny, I don’t get why Sakusa-san didn’t laugh.”</p><p>“Ya think so?” Right, Omi-Omi had a terrible sense of humour, which bordered to inexistant. He was as dry and irritating as those damn anti-bacterial and anti-anything-that-breathes-and-lives sprays he used every freaking time.</p><p>“Yer the best,” his Shouyo confirmed, trying to use the Kansai dialect Atsumu was slowly teaching him. His orange-haired boyfriend speaking with that dialect was both dangerously sexy and lawfully adorable. He had even recorded it.</p><p>That counted as being very whipped, uhm? Yah, maybe it did.</p><p>“Cute,” he murmured to himself, a half-smile on his lips before brushing them over Hinata’s forehead, who replied with a soft chuckle.</p><p>“You can also be cute, forgot about the other day?”</p><p>“What do ya mean, Shou?”</p><p>“Meow!”</p><p>Atsumu turned to his side and stared at Shouyo, wondering if maybe he had decided to tease him more after the videos with kittens that he busted on his phone the other day. He liked cats, so what? They were cool animals, smart and quite sly sometimes, just like foxes. But his boyfriend was just busy eating the meat bun while holding his hand, brown eyes shining content and returning a bright, heart-warming expression. The sun was nothing compared to him.</p><p>“Meow, meow!”</p><p>“Ya hear that?” Atsumu asked suddenly stopping in his track, Shouyo pretty much stumbling against him as he was too occupied with his pre-dinner snack.</p><p>Training had been very demanding, Bokuto-san having asked for extra practice neither Shouyo nor Atsumu felt like refusing for obvious reasons, and Hinata couldn’t wait to go home and enjoy a warm dinner with his hot boyfriend and favourite setter. There was a new episode of their favourite show to watch and then bedtime, one of his favourite times for many, <em>many</em> reasons. And positions. Hinata Shouyo was getting bolder and bolder, but all the blame should be put on his super-hot boyfriend. Atsumu walking around the flat just wearing boxers or sweatpants after a shower, with his hair down and undone? Ugh, impossible to resist it, not to mention how flexible they were, the fact their stamina was pretty much endless.</p><p>So yep, dinner, new episode and cuddles and then bedtime. Or maybe couch time? Neither of them was picky; many places were their favourite in the spacious apartment they recently bought.</p><p>Life couldn’t be any better; finally living together in Japan with the love of his life, right in Osaka, playing volleyball together once more for the MSBY Black Jackals, and still winning many games, currently leading the v-league. Yep, life couldn’t be any better, especially with a partner like Atsumu. The very definition of perfect partner, even when he stole and ate the pudding he wasn’t supposed to, used his t-shirt stretching them too much, or forgot to buy whatever he was meant to buy. Yep, it didn’t matter because he would then ask for forgiveness in the most tender and adorable way. Shouyo was way too weak to a cute and repentant Atsumu; well, Shouyo was way too weak to too many different kinds of Atsumu and, at that point, he had given up.</p><p>“Heard what?” He asked munching another bite of food and swallowing it down because talking with full mouth wasn’t exactly very polite. Not that the other one would mind, but still, he could never bring himself to be rude.</p><p>“Meow…meow…”</p><p>“Oh, this?” Hinata asked, attention suddenly concentrated on the source of the sound, eyes searching the street and the small alley to their left. A piece of meat bun was still in his hand and he eyed it with an idea already forming in his mind, glancing at his boyfriend, and knowing he was contemplating the same.</p><p>“Yer thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’, uhm?”</p><p>“Of course, Tsumu.” His setter and captain smiled fully at that nickname, enhancing his hotness even more, and then, they both carefully searched the area, the lights from the streets and stores chasing away the darkness of the rather cold evening.</p><p>Yes, Atsumu Miya had become the new captain of the MSBY Black Jackals and, truth be told, he was incredible at that and doing a stellar job. He wasn’t just the most insane and generous and talented setter ever, but as well a charismatic and very attentive captain, surprisingly patient; he knew all of his teammates very well and knew what to tell them and in which occasions, how to shake their moods if necessary, recall them to discipline or kickstart their overwhelming motivation and greed for victories. He remembered every single little quirk and habit, no matter how insignificant they could appear to other people’s eyes. Atsumu remembered everything and listened to it. Indeed…with Atsumu as captain the Black Jackals appeared to win more and more games. Kenma had once called him the ideal setter and Shouyo could not agree more to it.</p><p>Hinata Shouyo totally wasn’t bragging about his amazing partner and boyfriend. Nope, not one tiny bit. He totally wasn’t completely whipped.</p><p>The meowling became more uncertain and they both worried the little one got scared either by them or something else. Therefore, they proceeded even more cautiously, and with a piece of still warm and nicely smelling meat bun in Shouyo’s hands, he went forth, as Atsumu knew a small kitten was definitely going to like his boyfriend better than himself. He loved cats and animals in general, but their first impression toward Atsumu was never the most ideal. On the other hand, everyone – be it animal, vegetal or mineral – loved Shou at first, no matter what. Could he blame them for that? Nah, his babe was just perfect in everything and yah, he was totally braggin’ ‘bout him.</p><p>Life was slightly unfair, but it was also the sweetest thing ever, especially since his favourite spiker had finally returned to Japan for good and moved in with Atsumu. Yah, life was sweet and who cared if people loved his boyfriend? They had all the reasons to do so and it was fine, as long as they didn’t get too annoying and handsy, like some fans always wanting to hug him or so. What was the sudden need to get so touchy-feely? Had they all at once turned into a nation of huggers? What happened to the healthy need to keep some personal space and avoid PDA in public? Weren’t they Japanese? Damn, of course Atsumu’s jealousy and territoriality would wake up at full speed and kick in precise and punctual. Shouyo was his and only his.</p><p>They both were very physical and fond of skin-ship, but only with each other and that was all it had to be.</p><p>“Shou, ya go ahead and I’ll wait here,” he suggested, fixing the hat on his head, and pushing the visor back.</p><p>“Stop with this non-sense!” That was the expected reply followed by rolling of eyes. “You just convinced yourself of something absolutely silly! You’re not Kageyama. Then you’d have all the reasons not to show your face at all, I still remember how fast and far Yachi’s puppy ran from him.”</p><p>“Still Shou, I’ll scare the little one off and we don’t want that, right? I’m tall and big, dressed in black and definitely I’m not the personification of nice and sunshine.” Hinata went to counter debate, but then weighted his words a moment and nodded reluctantly.</p><p>“You’re nice and sunshine,” he however pointed out and sue him for being sappy. Shouyo just couldn’t resist to compliment and make smile his boyfriend and partner.</p><p>He never once thought Atsumu was frightening or even remotely threatening. Alright, <em>maybe</em> for about ten minutes when they met for the first time at the nationals, when the setter had pretty much called Hinata a scrub and then silenced the crowd with his left hand. <em>Maybe</em> he had found him a bit scary and not exactly very nice and friendly. However, in no time the feeling of intimidation transformed into complete admiration and awe, finding Inarizaki’s setter terribly cool. And handsome, of course. Not to mention so skilled that Shouyo kept dreaming of those tosses and serves for weeks.</p><p>Yep, absolutely not whipped. Nope, not one teeny tiny bit.</p><p>Who the heck managed to get the entire stadium not breathing out one single word only by a simple gesture? Well, just Atsumu Miya was able to do so, and the same kept going on even when playing for a v-league team, hating with all his guts to be disturbed when he served. Wasn’t that darn cool bordering to sexy? Yep, it totally was. And very electrifying. Each time it happened, a shiver travelled Shouyo’s body, as if electricity zapped through him. Each time he held his breath, huge grin on his lips, anticipating the tremendous serve often scoring straight away, savouring the mixed feelings of pride, physical excitement and complete admiration, realizing everyone had their eyes glued on his boyfriend, while the opponents sweat cold trying to convince themselves they could receive his serves.</p><p>He never considered himself jealous or territorial, but sometimes the many attentions, comments, requests and so on and so forth coming from fans, especially girls, well, managed to have the left corner of his lips twitch in tiny annoyance.</p><p>“Meow…meow…” This snapped him out of his thoughts.</p><p>Shouyo took measured and careful steps into the small alley, following the now quiet meowling. He looked around, not able to find the kitten, until he spotted a small box pushed against the wall and hidden by a trash bin. He sucked in a breath and something closed in his throat at seeing the small cat abandoned like this, his eyes prickling, until he shook his head and swallowed down. He glanced in the box and the cutest kitten ever returned a scared yet curious look with round green eyes, a super adorable ginger ball of fur with the tip of his tail, ears and the four paws white. Hinata Shouyo almost squealed in awe and adoration, wanting to immediately pick up the tiny cat and cuddle him. However, he forced to hold his enthusiasm and moved as careful as possible. Cuddling would come later.</p><p>He crouched down with deliberate slowness, showing he meant no harm or threat, and spoke with calm, soothing voice, trying not to appear intimidating, displaying a bit of food on his palm.</p><p>“Hey, what are you doing here all alone? Who left you here? Are you scared? Don’t be please, we are here for you.”</p><p>“Meow…” The reply was uncertain, and those cute, green eyes scrutinized him intently, studying his every move. Shouyo smiled and spoke with reassuring voice. The kitten was beyond adorable and he just wanted to pet and cuddle him! Atsumu was going to love him and he was definitely going to spoil him too much.</p><p>“Aww…you are hungry, aren’t you? And you must be cold and feeling lonely, right?”</p><p>“Meow, meow!” The voice was less diffident, and he perched on the border of the box with his front paws.</p><p>“Of course, you are and look what I’ve got here with me, a delicious meat bun, want some? It’s still warm.” Without waiting for the reply, Shouyo gave the kitten a very small bite of his snack, mostly the meaty part.</p><p>“Did ya find the cat?” Atsumu asked from behind and Hinata hummed his reply. “Ya think I can show up there?”</p><p>“Just come here, babe,” he replied quietly, knowing that pet name always did the magic trick and, right on cue, his boyfriend appeared to his side, a gentle smile on his handsome face, obviously still afraid to scare the kitten off. What a bunch of nonsense. Atsumu wasn’t scary at all, just very charismatic and intense on the court, definitely intimidating for the opponents with his deadly serves and impossible to predict tosses and dumps, but still no scary.</p><p>“Oh fuck, look at him, Shou, he’s a cat version of ya! Let’s take him home with us and, wait a moment, did a stupid idiot abandon the poor kitten here?” Again, they were on the same wavelength, like in everything else. They were almost telepathic at times, Omi-san calling them creepy.</p><p>“I’m afraid so.” Atsumu’s face hardened and then he shook his head, also crouching down and placing an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Do you think people in the building will have a problem if we take him home?” It was already clear it was a small male and definitely very hungry, considering how avidly he was biting into the food Shouyo gave him.</p><p>“Nah, I doubt it, and, in case, I’ll talk ta them.”</p><p>Atsumu observed the small kitten eating more of the meat bun with a tender smile. Ha, they could just try complaining about the cute small guy. He would make them feel worse than miserable scrubs. The cat was so cute he could stare at him for hours, his fingers tingling to pat that tiny head and scratch the small ears. Atsumu already imagined them three together on the couch, Shouyo cuddling in his arms while he petted the kitten.</p><p>“I’ll try takin’ the box, hoping he won’t run away.”</p><p>Anyway, the ginger ball of fur eyed Atsumu as soon as he approached the spot and just assessed him for a couple of seconds, right after returning his attention to the meal. Maybe was the blonde setter catching some sunshine vibes from his partner?</p><p>“Then tomorrow let’s call the vet and go to do some shopping for him and, oh wait, we must choose a name and what do you think he will eat? What should we buy? We need to get something now!” Atsumu placed a finger on his soft lips as he chuckled.</p><p>“Let’s first go home, hmm? Then we can decide how to call our new flatmate and go on a crazy shopping spree.” Shouyo grinned widely and nodded with enthusiasm, gently kissing the tip of his nose. “I’ll get something for him in the combini store right down the street where we live.”</p><p>“Yep, let’s first go home!” Hinata cheered, but not too loudly.</p><p>Atsumu picked up the box with extra caution, really not wanting to startle the little fella, but once more the kitten just eyed him mostly full of curiosity and then quietly sat down, licking his paws and observing both of them with shy but clever green eyes, which seemed to speak many silent words, as if thanking them for having welcomed him in their life.</p><p>“Meow!” The kitten voiced out less wary, eyes studying both Shouyo and Atsumu.</p><p>“Hey, little one, yer gonna love it with us, right Shou?”</p><p>“Absolutely and I’m already thinking about super cool names.”</p><p>“Meow!”</p><p>Yah, life for Atsumu Miya was definitely sweet and he couldn’t ask for more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FOUR MONTHS LATER:</p><p>Hinata Shouyo woke up early as usual, no need for any alarm as his body and mind were used to it; he opened his eyes and Atsumu’s arm wrapped around him tightly, spooning his back while the face rested on Shouyo’s hair because the taller guy kept saying his smell relaxed him. Atsumu was a very affectionate and sort of clingy boyfriend, but Hinata loved it with all himself, needing that physicality between them, the constant touching, hugging, kissing, openly declaring to the others they belonged to each other only, be it implicit or explicit. And his blonde, jealous setter was very talented at implied messages or attitudes that were pretty much very open and direct.</p><p>He went to move, but the arm snaked stronger around him, pulling him closer and snuggling his nose in the messy, orange hair.</p><p>“Hmm…” he mumbled in his sleep, hugging him even more.</p><p>“I need to get up,” Shouyo gently explained, stroking his arm and chuckling. Indeed, Atsumu was very tactile and demonstrative of his love.</p><p>“Hmm, no, stay here with me.” Two arms went then around him, and one muscular leg hooked around his, and thus he found himself completely caged by his boyfriend’s strong and bigger body. “Ya feel so good.” Hinata softly laughed and leaned in the embrace, enjoying the closeness, and snuggling closer, feeling the other humming in content and satisfaction, till slumber took him completely and his grip loosened. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes and then Shouyo managed to untangle himself from the arms and legs.</p><p>Leaving his boyfriend still soundly sleeping in bed, he silently walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him, going to the kitchen, wanting to drink some water before beginning his morning routine made of meditation and yoga.</p><p>“Meow!” Mikan loudly greeted him from the couch in the living room, as he spent some nights there whenever he decided he wanted to show a bit of independence and not sleep on their bed.</p><p>“Morning Mikan, are you hungry?” He asked going to immediately scratch his chin and ears, but something else caught his attention. Shouyo glanced to the kitchen and noticed a vase with flowers at the centre of the table. A quiet chuckle left his lips and hence he walked there, smiling even more at the rest nicely arranged there.</p><p>Ah, Atsumu seriously was too cute and romantic! He could be so adorably sly, and he loved it. Even when Hinata thought it was necessary to make a point, staying mad at him was simply impossible, because he would manage to melt his heart and win his forgiveness. Just as it happened. Atsumu must have sneaked out during the night and seriously, he couldn’t get any sweeter. Every time full of thousand, little attentions and small gestures that filled his days. Shouyo almost never needed to voice any request or desire out, because his boyfriend always understood him and gave him all he wanted. And it worked the other way around, of course. Always meeting half-way, never afraid or pulling back, simply impossible to deny the other one anything.</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry babe for the last pudding I accidentally finished…I won’t do it again. Dinner on me tonight at your favourite place, sounds good? Am I forgiven? Love ya, Shou-kun.” </em>
</p><p>Shou-kun…ahhh, he was being very unfair by writing that.</p><p>That was the first attempt to call him in a more familiar way and it had melted Hinata’s heart right away, making him lose his footing. He had risked to trip on his own feet and Atsumu caught him, grinning so handsomely Shouyo felt his breath sucked away, and probably already understanding how far gone he was for the gorgeous and very talented setter.</p><p>A short note wrote in Atsumu’s handwriting was left on the kitchen table beside three big sunflowers, Shouyo’s favourite flower. The whole thing had him grinning from ear to ear so much it almost hurt; the short-lived annoyance of yesterday – for having opened the fridge ready to savour the new dessert while watching a volleyball game on the couch and finding the treat he craved for gone – was already forgotten. Hinata was well aware that Atsumu was going to do it again, either eat a pudding he bought or finish something else without buying it, and he knew Atsumu never did it on purpose. He just couldn’t stay mad at his boyfriend for more than five minutes, since anyway, he never really did anything to make Shouyo seriously mad. He never hurt him nor disappointed him.</p><p>Plus, it gave Atsumu the excuse to treat Hinata out for dinner, and he would never ever say no to that. Especially if that was Osamu’s restaurant. He really liked the twin brother and witnessing their quarreling was super entertaining, in particular when Kita-san sat beside with his typical quietness, fondly smiling or calmly talking.</p><p>He took the note and folded it in two, going to place it in the box he kept for such things. They normally wrote quick notes to each other, finding it nicer and more romantic than just phone messages. They had a small black board in the kitchen and it actually had a memo written by Shouyo: <em>buy food for Mikan!</em> Right as if their small rascal read him in his mind, the no-longer-so-tiny kitten jumped on the table and called for him. Hinata picked him up and pet his head, relishing in the soft and content purring.</p><p>“Yes, yes, today we will buy you more food, don’t worry!” He put Mikan down on the floor and gave him some dry cat food, seeing it was very appreciated.</p><p>After that, he finally started with his usual routine, the kitten sitting on his lap for some time as he meditated, for then joining Shouyo while he did some yoga positions, mostly getting in the way. But Hinata never minded it and actually found it funny. Atsumu had taken plenty of videos and pictures of him doing yoga when Mikan was around or decided to jump on his back.</p><p>Well, his boyfriend always took countless pictures of them together, which were scattered around the apartment, also many selfies that challenged the memory of his phone, and Atsumu undeniably had a thing for him doing yoga, admitting he found it hot and quite the turn on.</p><p>When he finished the sequences that he had planned for the morning, he went for a short shower and then decided to prepare breakfast and surprise Atsumu with it in bed. It was Sunday morning and, after the note and flowers and promise of dinner out, not to mention the incredible night they had, he definitely deserved it.</p><p>Hinata opted for coffee, homemade pancakes with honey and white yogurt with fresh berries and the muesli he prepared yesterday; he loved cooking and, while he did so, music softly played in the kitchen, Mikan keeping company by sitting on a chair and lazily observing him. When everything was ready and smelling very delicious, Shouyo placed the breakfast on a tray and, seeing it was about time, went to wake Atsumu up, the cat following right behind.</p><p>“You also want to wake up Tsumu? Do you think he’ll like this breakfast? It’s a bit more western style than usual, but he always likes what I cook.”</p><p>“Meow!” Mikan replied, walking between his legs, and almost making Hinata stumble.</p><p>“Yes, you’re right, he’ll like it.”</p><p>He opened the door with the elbow while he carried the full tray, careful not to trip on the cat or spill the coffee; Atsumu was sprawled in the middle of their large bed, arms wrapped around Shouyo’s pillow and face buried in it, quietly breathing with his hair a complete mess. Ghawww! He was so cute like that and Hinata just wanted to jump there with him and run his fingers in the blonde tangle of hair, leaving soft kisses on his forehead and cheeks. Mikan hopped on the bed with a quick and very graceful jump, making way to Atsumu and nuzzling the forehead on his face.</p><p>“Hmm, Mikan, what ya doin’?” He drawled sounding very sleepy, one hand searching for the cat’s head and patting it once found. “Mornin’.” His dialect was even stronger when still drowsy from sleep, just like when he bickered with his brother or lost his temper with Omi-san and Bokuto.</p><p>“Hey Tsumu,” Shouyo gently called for him, placing the tray on the nightstand and sitting beside him. His hand went to stroke his soft hair and the blonde setter smiled with his eyes still close, leaning in the touch and mumbling something.</p><p>“Baby, so happy ta see ya as first thing early in the mornin’” He moved closer to Shouyo and wrapped his strong arms around his waist, snuggling his head on his lap and almost purring together with Mikan as his fingers combed his hair. “I smell something good, what’s that?”</p><p>“It’s not that early,” Shouyo answered, and the other guy chuckled, since on Sundays he really liked to stay in bed longer than usual. “I prepared breakfast and brought it here in bed.”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes suddenly shot open and concentrated on his boyfriend, a smile finding its way on his full lips, hair falling on his forehead. Shouyo could stare at that handsome face and bright smile for an entire day, not to mention the muscular body that sneaked out of the bed sheets, as Atsumu preferred sleeping only with shorts. The muscles shifted as he went to sit up, all six pack and chest carved in stone, and hugged him tightly.</p><p>“Hmm, thanks Shou, I love breakfast in bed with you, especially if cooked by you,” he snugged closer, lightly stroking his neck with his nose, Mikan having nestled on Hinata’s lap.</p><p>“It’s ticklish, Tsumu!” He laughed out as Atsumu tickled him even more. “Stop it, baby…” He tried to push him away but without success.</p><p>“I love when you call me baby,” he murmured on his neck, for then pulling away, a half-lidded and smug smirk on his very sensual and tempting lips. “Let me refresh quickly.”</p><p>“But breakfast is ready,” Shouyo pointed out slightly confused. “Why would you need that?”</p><p>“I know and I can’t wait ta enjoy those huge pancakes with you, but I also want to kiss my hot boyfriend and no need to gross ya out with my morning breath,” he joked, winking like the fox he was and getting up, the full glory of his sculptured and very defined body in full display for Hinata’s content. His eyes gorged on the view and no longer cared about how shamelessly he stared at his partner. Atsumu left a quick kiss on the top of his head and then picked Mikan up, pecking his head as well, before jogging to the bathroom.</p><p>“It’ll be a quickie,” he teased a bit, noticing how Shouyo devoured him with his eyes.</p><p>“Like the one we had the other weekend right before Osamu and Kita-san came over for dinner?” Atsumu laughed with a beautiful and heart-warming sound, filling Hinata’s ears and making him grin widely. His twin brother had totally busted them, and not because he had caught them in the act of it, since when they arrived, they were already showered, dressed and ready to receive guests, but because apparently it was written all over their faces.</p><p>It had not been embarrassing…nope, not one bit.</p><p>Just remembering Osamu’s sneaky comments and Kita-san indulgent and kind smiles was enough to make Shouyo combust and hide his face under a pillow. Atsumu could be very crazy sometimes and the problem was that Hinata was just as crazy and never saying no, always in tune, always meeting half-way.</p><p>The blonde setter returned after a couple of minutes, looking refreshed and completely awake, hair still down and undone, the taste of minty toothpaste on his tongue, as he immediately pushed Shouyo down on the bed and in no time his mouth took him for a very deep and intense kiss, a moan escaping the orange-haired guy’s lips while his hands and fingers ran over Atsumu’s large and powerful back, nails slightly scraping the skin because whenever his boyfriend kissed him so ravenously, Hinata lost his mind and connection with reality. The whole flat could be on fire, for all he cared, but in that moment only those lips and hands strongly gripping his waist existed.</p><p>Their tongues tangled and danced more, teasing each other, wanting to gain control which Atsumu won every single time, by then very much awake and hands buried in Shouyo’s orange hair. Their bodies pressed more together, Hinata’s legs wrapped around his man, and their kissing deepened.</p><p>“Hmm…Tsumu…” he breathed on his lips as they separated for an instant just to stare at each other, the blonde guy’s mouth then finding Shouyo’s neck. “Hmm…you’re being unfair, and you know it.” He loved that, and the way those lips and that tongue worked on his neck had him rolling his eyes for the pleasure, his legs tightening around Atsumu even more, nails scratching his skin.</p><p>“Anyone ever told ya life isn’t fair?” The other one teased, murmuring right on his ear, lips barely touching his lobe. He was driving him insane and he just wanted to get rid of the annoying clothes separating their skins, breakfast forgotten, his body shivering at the trailing of those lips on his neck that stopped again on his mouth. “Ya taste always so fuckin’ good.”</p><p>The kissing intensified and another loud moan escaped Shouyo’s throat, his t-shirt gone and discarded somewhere on the floor, until their cat meowed very lively and leaped on Atsumu’s back, causing them to stop and, after a couple of seconds in which they froze understanding who interrupted them, they laughed, lips still whispering to each other.</p><p>“Breakfast?” Hinata eventually proposed with a full smile. “I hope the coffee is still decently warm and the pancakes edible.”</p><p>“I already had my first bite,” Atsumu joked, moving away and getting Mikan in his arms. “Ya little punk, interrupting like this.” He kissed the top of the kitten’s head, obviously being the one spoiling him just as predicted. “But hey babe, to what do I own this pleasure and privilege?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Breakfast in bed and well, <em>this</em> amazing breakfast in bed,” he replied, glancing at the tray with now famished eyes and growling stomach. “I’m starving,” he declared, the cat having climbed on his shoulder and resting there.</p><p>“Aside the obvious and that I loved the sunflowers, and well, that I love you very much?</p><p>“Sorry again for the pudding, Shou, I know it was some special edition you wanted to enjoy while watching Hoshiumi’s game.” Atsumu gently scratched their cat’s head, smiling as handsome as always. “I won’t do it again.”</p><p>“We both know you’ll forget and do it another time, I think I understand Osamu more and more.”</p><p>“Today I’ll go buy it for ya, alright? And then dinner in that restaurant you like so much.” He leaned closer and stole a quick kiss from Shouyo’s lips, who was about to place the tray with food on the bed and hand Atsumu a cup of coffee. “Am I forgiven? I love you, too, and very much so.”</p><p>“Ya know yer forgiven,” Hinata replied in Kansai dialect on purpose and watched his boyfriend’s eyes widening in surprise first and then cracking in a huge grin, shining in both amusement and adoration.</p><p>“I love when ya speak like that and I love it even more when we annoy Omi-Omi and Inunaki with it.” They both chuckled amused and finally sipped some coffee that no longer was warm enough; however, the pancakes were very delicious and, the moment Atsumu tasted them, he hummed, and his eyes rolled in pure pleasure for he was a foodie person, even if he sucked at cooking. “They are so good, Shouyo! You must teach me so I can surprise you in the same way.”</p><p>“But I always wake up earlier than you,” he commented, trying the yogurt with muesli and fresh berries. “Want some?” Atsumu nodded and he gave him a bit of it directly from his spoon. “You like it?”</p><p>“I love it and, to reply to your smartass comment, I can also wake up early, especially if it’s for you.”</p><p>“Or volleyball,” Hinata teased and first Atsumu rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath, but after that he laughed and nodded.</p><p>“Yah, of course, also for volleyball, because aren’t we two crazy volleyball monsters and idiots?”</p><p>“Meow!” Mikan seemed to reply to his rhetorical question and they both burst out laughing, risking spilling coffee and getting pancakes and yogurt on the clean bed sheets just changed the previous day.</p><p>“He just agreed with you and, if even our cat thinks so, we are hopeless,” Shouyo joked, going to pet the kitten’s cheeks and nuzzle their foreheads together. There was a charming ring to the word <em>our </em>and Hinata loved saying it when related to anything he shared with Atsumu.</p><p>“Any complaints about that?” His boyfriend asked while forking more food, the usual half-lidded and very sensual smile on his full lips.</p><p>“Nope, not even half, and you?” Atsumu shook his head and pecked his lips.</p><p>“No reasons to complain, believe me, babe.”</p><p>Indeed, they had no reasons to do so, because life could be unfair at times, maybe not easy at first, and to achieve a goal they had to work hard for it; they had spent three years far from each other, keeping a long distant relationship that hadn’t been effortless. It worked because of their love, because of their trust, because of their understanding and supporting of each other. But all in all, Hinata Shouyo in fact believed, knew and felt that life couldn’t be any better and sweeter. He had all he needed and wanted. And Atsumu Miya agreed with him completely, both always in perfect tune, always meeting half-way in everything.</p><p>This, without any doubt, was the sweetest life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear All,</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this AtsuHina short story made of fluff and domestic love, with the addition of a cute, red-tabby cat, because I love cats and I always imagined them adopting one. Aren't they just super sweet? Let me please know what you think of it with your votes and lovely comments, I will certainly replied to them. Thank you very much!<br/>This short fanfiction was written for the AtsuHineWeek2021, Day 7 - free prompt day, and well, because I adore Atsumu and Hinata being madly in love and happy ^.^</p><p>Check what Mikan means in Japanese and you'll see it's perfect for their cute ball of fur.</p><p>Come say hi to me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/WitchyAndCat and also on Instagram, Facebook and Wattpad as TheWitchAndTheCat ^.^</p><p>P.s. I'll post more stories in the coming days and, yes of course, a new chapter for "Love Me Free". Stay tuned!</p><p>Lots Love, Magic, Hugs &amp; Meows,<br/>-TheWitchAndTheCat-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>